Retour en arrière et la vie après…
by Kian-Jon
Summary: La chute de Voldemort et la vie du monde sorcier après la défaite du Lord Noir, vues par les principaux personnages


Voilà maintenant près de cinq ans que Voldemort a enfin été définitivement vaincu. Vous auriez dû voir Harry, comment il s'est battu, un vrai lion, un vrai Gryffondor, comme moi d'ailleurs.

Je me présente, Lavande Brown, vous vous souvenez, la fana de divination ?

Maintenant, je travaille pour le ministère, au département divination et astrologie, j'ai une petite fille de deux ans, Liliane. Elle a les yeux de son père et les cheveux de sa grand-mère. Ah, au fait, je crois que je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mon mari, c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

Et oui, j'ai enfin réussi à le faire craquer, me demandez pas comment, j'en sais rien. Mais bon, lui, il est professeur à Hogward, il enseigne l'étude des moldus et dirige, avec Hermione, le club de défense contre les forces du mal.

Là-bas, il y a eu beaucoup de changement, comme au ministère d'ailleurs.

Commençons par le ministère.

Cornélius Fudge s'est vu contraint de démissionner après l'énorme erreur qu'il a faite.

En effet, pensant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et que tout son personnel été de confiance, il a au cours de certaine réunion du ministère laissé échapper quelques informations concernant la sécurité de pas mal d'endroit tel qu' Askaban. Et a de par ce fait, mis au courant l'un des meilleurs espions de V… Voldemort, désolée j'ai encore un peu de mal, quoi qu'il en soit cet espion se trouver être Percy, pour le plus grand malheur de la famille Weasley, et c'est pourquoi aussi jusque là la lutte contre V… Voldemort était un fiasco total. Mais une fois Fudge hors de son poste de ministre, il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui aurait toutes les qualités requises pour cette fonction, et c'est là qu'un des membres du Magenmagot propose le nom de Albus Dumbledore. Et ce fut très rapide, car à l'unanimité, il fut voté en sa faveur. A titre intérimaire qui deviendra par la suite fixe, Albus accepta de prendre ce poste de haut rang, et alors là, il y eu beaucoup de changement, et pour V… Voldemort, c'était de moins en moins réjouissant. C'est vrai, il allait de défaite en défaite jusqu'à l'affrontement final.

J'ai bien cru que Harry ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir dû en arriver au point où la seule solution était de tuer son ennemi de toujours. Mais bon, grâce à mes soins très particuliers, je suis arrivé à le remettre sur pied. Donc, une fois Albus parti de l'école, il y avait un poste vacant, qui revenait de droit à la sous- directrice, c'est-à-dire Minerva McGonagall.

Oh, elle enseigne toujours, mais je dirais plus que se sont des remplacements que des postes fixes.

Le professeur Flitwick continue d'enseigner sorts et enchantements, mais il est passé sous-directeur, et il est toujours le directeur de maison des Serdaigles.

Pour la divination, depuis la fin de notre cinquième, c'est-à-dire depuis maintenant un peu plus de dix ans, l'année est partagée en deux, première partie, c'est le professeur Trelawney, qui prend les choses en mains avec un premier examen juste avant les vacances de noël. Et ensuite, c'est au tour de Firenze, qui refuse le titre de professeur mais plutôt celui de guide astral. Quand à lui son examen est en juin avec les autres branches.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, cela fait un peu plus de huit ans maintenant qu'au poste de défense contre les forces du mal, nous trouvons cette chère vélane, Fleur Delacour, qui, grâce à une potion préparée par les bons soins du professeur Rogue, peut enfin donner cours sans que son don ne vienne perturber tous ces jeunes mâles en chaleur.

Pour les cours de métamorphoses, maintenant c'est miss –je –sais -tout, pardon, je veux dire Hermione Granger. Devenue animagus elle aussi, elle se transforme en belette.

Hagrid, lui, par contre s'est trouvé un assistant du nom de Dobby, et oui l'elfe de maison a pris un peu plus de liberté et maintenant il peut faire tout un tas de trucs qui lui donnent l'impression d'être un peu plus humain.

Bref, la vie à Hogward n'as pas changé, le flot des élèves anime comme toujours les longs couloirs, au grand désarroi de Argus Rusard, qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec sa chère et tendre Miss Teigne.


End file.
